Super Smash Bros III: Rematch
by JakSlyRatchetfan
Summary: My idea for a third game installment for the N64Gamecube series. Bowser loses a humiliating fight against Mario, and he also loses 200,000 coins. Bowser ends up being a sore loser, brutally killing Mario and flying off. Luigi plots revenge.


Author's Talk: At the beginning of each story, you will see my notes on the chapter, called the Author's Talk. 'K? Here's my first story.

This is my idea for a third Super Smash Bros. game. This would be the storyline. I do not own any of the charachters in this story. (exept for maybe one or two, which will appear later.) Storyline is mine unless someone else came up with a story just like this. (I wouldn't know if someone made a story that has the same storyline) Battlefield core is mostly mine, and others will be made up and tossed into the story. Well, better get on with it. I hope you enjoy!

The audience roared with applause at the Platela Stadium as the announcer started to talk.

"And on the left side, we have our star, Mario!!! And, on the right side, we have Bowser! (multiple boos come streaming from the audience) Bowser came and challenged Mario to a best of 3 match, in which they would put 200,000 Mushroom Kingdom coins on the line!!!"

"YOU'RE MINE!!!" roared Bowser, who raised a fist.

"Hmm, let's see, this will be the, umm... Let's see, forty-eighth time in a row I cream your ass, Bowser!"

They stood at the opposite ends of the ring, staring each other down.

The referee started: "The match will take place in the Battlefield's core, the most intense place ever, where all of the flashing neon colors in the sky can easily give you a seizure! Random things from any stage could happen, so be prepared. Three lives each, no time limit. I want a good, intense battle. 4 rules: No killing for good, (This will result in your own death) no flying, no teleporting to another end of the arena, and no getting help from others. Other than that, IT'S ANYTHING GOES!!! THREE!!! TWO!!! ONE!!! GO!!!"

And they both just stood there: daring each other to attack. Finally, Mario started the battle: by giving Bowser the finger. "Bring it on, bitch!!!"

Fire appeared in Bowser's eyes. "BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR!!!" he roared, as he suddenly charged at full speed. Mario braced himself, preparing his down-smash attack. Bowser knew he was going to do this, as he jumped up when Mario kicked, and game him the Bowser Bomb. b-down Mario took some damage, but hung in there. Suddenly, a home-run bat appeared. Mario ran and grabbed it, and Smashed Bowser to next week.

Bowser: 2 lives Mario: 3 lives

Bowser arrived on the heli-pad, and immediately jumped off. He flew toward Mario and smashed Mario, knocking the bat off the edge. Mario hung onto the edge, holding on for life. Bowser came up to knock him off. As he raised his foot, Mario flew up and kicked him in the chest, throwing Bowser to the left edge. Normally a contender would be able to grab the ledge, but a huge gust started blowing to the left. Green Greens I'm sure you can figure out what happens next.

Bowser: 1 life. Mario: 3 lives

Bowser returned on the heli-pad again, with fire in his eyes. Suddenly, a Banzai Bill flew into the scene, and the floor. Princess Peach's Castle Bowser remained on the helipad. The Banzai Bill trapped Mario on the right ledge, and he was so close to the Banzai that he couldn't jump over it. 5......4......3......2......1............ KA-BAM!!!

Bowser: 1 life Mario: 2 lives

Mario returned on the heli-pad, ready for action. He immediately jumped, and gave Bowser a taste of the Mario Tornado. B-down Following that, a series of rapid-fire punches and kicks. Then, a couple of headbutts, topped of with a throw to the left side.

Bowser just lay there, gasping. Mario walked up.

"Well, by good little punching bag, that makes forty-eight.... Anyway, it's-a time you pay up, Mister Bowser!"

"No, I can't lose. I can't! I WON'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER!!!" Bowser kicked himself up, and let a roar so loud, the people in the other dimension, a.k.a. "Earth" could hear it loud and clear. Suddenly, the whole neon sky turned a bright white, blinding everyone. He used this time to dig his claws into Mario's body, ripping out his internal organs. When the bright light faded, Bowser gave out his evil roar, and conjured 6 koopas to carry him out of sight, leaving Mario's dead corpse just lying there.

EL FIN

The Author's Wrap are my comments at the end of the chapter. I will provide info on new chapters, give comments, and wrap up my chapter.

Author's Wrap: Well, how did you like the first chapter? Too intense? Yeah, didn't think so. Chapter 2 will come soon, so stay tuned. Also please review.

NOTE: When you review, tell me the truth. If you think it sucked, fine. WHAT sucked? Just please don't give me any "u suck man u suck . i don't know why I wasted my time reading this... I hate u etc. 'K?

**VIOLATORS WILL BE SLAPPED!!!**


End file.
